MHI vs Immortals
by Turtwigj
Summary: MHI, a rag tag group of heroes, enters a tournament to earn money. They think it's going to be a breeze, but then a rival appears.
1. Chapter 1

A young boy, no more than sixteen, ran into the room. It was a rich and old fashioned room; with marble walls lined with mahogany furniture and decor. The dark wood doors were bust open by the boy. His hair, fairer than the wood around him, yet still with brown colour. His blue cloak trailing behind him, in the tailwind he'd created. But that just led to a blue top and dark jeans. The only piece of clothing that had any colour that did not resemble blue, were his shoes; white and dirty.

"Guys, I got … a flyer, … for a tournament." He was having trouble breathing, it seemed like he'd run a long way. As he sorted out everything on him that was disheveled, he realized the extent of this room.

It was massive, the ceiling at least twenty feet high, with thick pillars of marble holding up the room. On the ceiling was an old Greek painting. The place was at least thirty feet wide, yet it had hardly anything to fill the space; a few sofas, a coffee table, a desk and a chair. The only other notable thing was that one wall was all glass, the rest were covered with paintings.

"What now James? We just got this new HQ, and we've got a gold mine, we don't need anymore cash." It was another male that spoke, from one of the sofas in the room. He stood up to turn to the one known as _'James'_. This new boy was thin, not as much as the other boy in the room, but that was because this one worked out. His body was in pristine condition, which matched his mind. He'd draped himself in loose fitting tracksuit bottoms and a baggy red hot hoodie. His hair was black and short, pointing over his forehead, instead of a fringe.

Both boys looked at each other dead in the eyes. James had sea blue eyes, the new boy had crystal blue. They both had the same look about them, experienced in combat but friendly. "Come on Nathan, as city building manager, I gotta get money somehow." James said.

"Ugggh... idiots." It was a third man, stood in the doorway, he looked older than the other two, but that was just his attire, he was the middle child between them. His outfit consisted out a dinner suit and a white shirt and a tie, he looked like a butler to those who did not know him. His hair was long and black, with slight waves in it. You could tell he was very serious and liked to let his friends know.

"He does have a point Butler." Nathan spoke. Butler, an odd choice for name, but that's the name he chose. "I don't care Nathan, I don't want to do it." He was adamant, no one was going to change his mind.

James hung his head in shame, he was obviously very upset. He began to walk out, Nathan just watched him. James walked passed Butler, out the door. Butler sighed, "Fine, we'll go." he pinched the bridge of hi nose in frustration.

James and Nathan starting jumping up and down, like school girls. "Ugggh.. idiots. I'm done!" Butler said before walking toward them. "How are we gonna get there?" Butler said accusingly at the other two.  
James smiled, "I know how to control portals, I got an affinity for them after being through enough." James clicked his fingers and portal behind them opened, next to the arena.

They walked out into a scorching hot town, it was very old fashioned, with straw roofs and wooden structures. They were in a village, in the middle of forest, surrounded by hills, and a river. It was obvious there was a low, but advanced population. Most of the houses seemed to have their own farm and there were not that many houses to begin with. The path was stone and gray and went to every house. There was a house in a cave with pillars holding up the ceiling.

Nathan hung his head in shame. "Dude, we went to the worst town ever." The three turned to a giant arena with a stand, and sand flooring. There was a bored looking man sat outside, in a booth, with a sign above him that read; _**Sign ups**_.

The three walked up to the man, he had little to no definable features, he just looked average. His hair fair, as the sand around him, his eyes bleak and void of any life. James put down a sign up sheet. "Go through, you're in the fourth entrance, you'll find it."

Our band of heroes walked through the stadium and into their green room. There was nothing, it was just a cold dark room, with one exit. The three sat down waiting for it to start.

The announcer tapped his mic. "Hello everybody welcome to Ping Park's third annual tournament." The announcer was very stereotypical; a great orator and very charismatic. The announcer started to announce the teams. "Team one, is Team Adversarian, Kunahawk the basilisk rider." As he said that a man riding a giant snake came out of the first gate. "And Embercog!" A second man walked out behind his teammate.

The second gate began to open. "Team two, is Team Mad Mafia. The first member is an ex-general." As he said this an old man, well into his fifties walked out into the field, with soldier gear on, but he seemed to be from the second world war. "His partner, the Mad Panda." An anthropomorphic panda walked onto the field, with a grin on his, very furry and adorable face. The crowd had a small cheer for them.

The third gate was opened. "Team three, is Team Pistol and BK. Our two competitors, MrPistolFire and BeeKay." Two men walked onto the field both smiling, confidently. MrPistolFire, looked the older out of the two with dark hair swept to one side. BK had lighter hair swept to the opposite side. There was little to no cheer, for neither of these two looked threatening.

Then the heroes of our story, had their gate opened. "Hey James, don't you think these guys, I don't know look a little weak." Nathan said to James. James and Nathan walked onto the field, with Butler in tow. Nathan held up his left arm in celebration, as they came into the light. They noticed just how many spectators there were, all of them had stayed silent while the other teams had walked on. James held up his hands and turned his fingers to the shape of pistols and fired up blue fire, making a firework like explosion, one from each finger. "Imbeciles." "Our next team, team four, is one of two teams with three competitors. Team M.H.I.! The firearms expert, Nathan 'The Commando'! The mage that wiped out half the demon council at twelve, James 'Slick' Zairos! And the god of explosions and idiots, Butler... wait that can't be right, but that's what's written here." The stadium erupted with cheers.

Then the aura of the stadium went dark and quiet, nothing moved. "Team five, Team Immortal. Lead by the demon god Chronos. The immortal wall Sadrion and the demigod hunter Josh. Before they come on they would like me to read this out _'I am the never aging wall, that'll nut you!'_" As he said that a man walked into the sand, from out of the shadows. He was tall, with long shaggy hair. His face was covered by a plain white mask, with vents either side and where his mouth should have been. He had no skin showing, it was either covered by armor or clothes. He had gauntlets that were hulking, looking like they belong to a troll's hand, not a human's.

"_'Meet Chronos, get in his way and prepare to die.'_" As he said that, a slender man, with a dark aura around him, walked on, he was wearing shades and had a bandanna over his mouth and nose, his hair was dark and long over his glasses.

"And_ 'My name's Jeff'_" The announcer said as if questioning what had been written. As he did, a young man combat rolled in the sand and went forward firing two arrows into the sky from his bow. He was slightly plump, but made up for it in muscle, he was smaller than his other two teammates, but then again, so was everyone. He got up ,his clothes were made of leather, that had been fashioned into garments. He held out his hand and caught his arrows as they came down.

The crowd went wild for this new team. While Nathan and James stood in awe. Butler was in his ever unchanging mood, bored. The other teams were scared of these two titans of teams. MHI and Immortals stared each other in the eyes. Butler hid his eyes with his hair, James and Nathan looked forward, unblinking, unwavering.


	2. Nathan vs Sadrion: Stamina vs resolve

The teams left the arena, back to their shadowed green rooms.

The announcer prepared himself to speak. "Okay everyone." His voice was nervous, almost as if he was fearing the teams, yet he couldn't be hurt from his box. "Now I will explain rules, since this year it's going to be different from the past years. The first is there will be two rounds, the first is one versus one battle, you will only have one of these. The second match will be team fights and you will face every other team. The winners will be whichever team has won the most matches, and I'm pretty sure everyone is edging their bets this year.

"The second is that there should be no tampering with competitors or fixes the matches. The final thing that needs to be mentioned at the moment is that there is a dome around the arena, so that when you step in, your body is saved and when you leave the dome, your body is restored to that state. As well as that is that if you lose a limb or you're cut, you won't bleed.

"So without further ado, let's begin. Our first matches are putting two titans together, that is the immortal wall; Sadrion!" The announcer screamed and the crowd went into cheers that seemed to go for miles, it was deafening for the competitors. "And his challenger, is the ex-military man; Nathan, woo..." The announcer wasn't too impressed at Nathan, he sounded bored while reading it out. There were a few members of the crowd who cheered, until Sadrion walked out and then they quietened down.

Sadrion pretruded out of his room, prepared to destroy his opponent. The giant of a man struck fear into the hearts of the audience, just by staring their way, yet you wouldn't be able to tell, because his mask covered his face.

Nathan step out and smiled, hands in his pockets looking down, the shadows of his hair covering his eyes, he was planning something obviously.

"Okay for the one on ones, you've got to bow, it's something customary of the villagers, so we do it out of respect." Sadrion and Nathan did so and once they did a bell sounded, to signal the start of the fight.

Nathan rolled back pulled out a machine gun from his hoodie's pockets and began firing at his opponent. This would have torn through a normal man, but the barrage of bullets just pinged into his armor, sure it eventually reached the skin, but his defense was too well trained for any man made item to pierce. Sadrion just kept walking toward Nathan, as his magazine clip ran out, he began to reload.

Nathan would have reloaded, however Sadrion reached him and slapped the gun out his hand, picked him up by the throat and slammed the human into the dirt. He made a crater shaped like Nathan in the arena, then slammed his foot into the man's abs. Nathan spat up blood, from the impact of the foot. Sadrion then spoke as he grabbed Nathan's right arm with his left. "I really admire your trigger arm, I am right handed as well. There is a difference between me and you though." Sadrion leaned into Nathan, so that he could feel the heat from the mask's vents. "Worms don't have arms." With that he proceeded to tear the arm off his opponent, with him withering on the floors, like the animal Sadrion described him as. The screams were human the tears flowing out his eyes, not from his own accord, the fact it was his body's natural response, while Sadrion took pleasure in slowly destroying the man's upper body. The bones cracked as they broke off, the skin tore off as if it was nothing.

Sadrion finally pulled the arm free of it's host, then he proceeded to crush it, in an explosion of blood. He picked up his victim, his hand never moving from his neck, and began to spin. It was if he was trying to do a hammer toss, as he spun his grip loosened, Nathan tried to free himself, but he couldn't use his left arm as well as his right.

The titan let go and The Commando flew through the air and smashed into the arena wall. The lump of flesh that used to be Nathan appeared void of life, his eyes had no pupils, filled with the white void of his despair. It fell from the wall to the sand, it appeared the battle was won.

Sadrion walked toward his green room, but an explosion lept from Nathan's hand. A white hot object embedded itself into the leg of the thought to be victor. The weapon at fault was from a steaming pistol.

========================================================================================================================================  
Note from the writer: To make this a fair fight, Nathan is using a device know as "The magic satchel" which is what characters use to pull stuff out of anywhere. Famous characters that use this: Deadpool and most video game characters.  
========================================================================================================================================

Nathan smiled, "A worm huh? I never heard of one that could fire a gun." Sadrion turned and instantly the tension rose. The power erupting from Sadrion became unbearable. Suddenly the battle had become a little bit serious.

Both competitors dashed toward each other, Sadrion led with a right hook and then followed up with a left uppercut. However neither connected as Nathan performed a dive and managed to shoot upwards and break off Sadrion's left gauntlet, as it soared above him.

Nathan landed and turned from Sadrion and began to run away. The behemoth began the chase, he was limping from the shot earlier and having to deal with putting his gauntlet on while running.

The announcer began to speak as there was small break from the fight. "It looks like this fight has become less than Nathan getting destroyed by Sadrion and now it appears that it's become... erm.." The announcer took a second to look at the fight, "A game of cat and mouse!"

He was right Nathan was running round the arena with a chaser. Every now again Nathan would turn to shoot, but it seemed it turned into a fight between Sadrion's resolve and Nathan's stamina.

Nathan would finish a clip and throw his gun away, reach into his pocket, grab a new gun and empty it again.

Sadrion would run, get his armor shot off, lug his body around, be cut by the speeding bullets and then increase his speed.

The fight went on for at least ten minutes, before Sadrion was on the floor, from the barrage of bullets that had entered his well trained body. Nathan was recovering on the floor, he was completely out. As the two were both trying to move, they knew the next strike would be the last for both of them.

Nathan was the first to speak, "I knew a private like you once, strong guy. He had a problem though, he was very angry all the time, he had mummy problems. So I'm guessing your parents didn't love you either. Did your father leave you and your mum showed you no love, probably a whore too." Nathan finished his speech.

Sadrion got angry and jumped up, moving at Mach three. He had poured all into his strength into his legs and used it to make himself move with extreme speed. He reached Nathan within seconds and kicked Nathan in the stomach and raised him in the air, then followed up by getting him to that height at the same time. He smashed the soul of his foot into Nathan's spine, breaking it and they reached the ground in seconds. Sadrion landed as Nathan exploded into blood, the victor was chosen.

"Well the victor has been decided the dome will close and they will be returned to their rooms."

The dome closed and Nathan appeared under Sadrion's foot and then the dome expanded again. Sadrion walked away in disgust. Nathan's right arm had returned, but his hoodie's sleeve remained ripped. The dome only saved biological data.

Sadrion barged into his room and knocked into Chrono. "Get out of the way." Sadrion spoke with venom.

Nathan walked back, depressed. "I'm sorry that I failed guys."  
"Shut up Nathan, you did your best. We saw how much he hurt you." James retorted.


End file.
